1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image capture, and more particularly to a device and method for capturing a 360° panoramic image.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices equipped with a digital camera provide only a small fixed viewing angle for capturing images. Capture of a 360° panoramic image is not possible in many such devices. Thus, some digital cameras have been developed to capture multiple images and combine the captured images into one panoramic image by processing application. However, the repeated image capture required can be inconvenient and less than precise.